


The Ocean and The Princess

by SpectrumSpeed



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumSpeed/pseuds/SpectrumSpeed
Summary: Collection of short stories written for Umimaki Month.





	1. Ugly Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: "Jealousy"

“Alright everyone, take a break!”

Maki tried not to look like an idiot as she all but dove for her water bottle. The dance routine Eli and Umi had come up with for their newest song was really intensive, with Maki feeling like she might collapse for the entire last chorus. It was definitely more demanding than anything they’d done before. Looking at Umi, though, you wouldn’t think it was so tiring. She was definitely sweating, but her breathing was deep and controlled. She was talking with Honoka and Kotori, looking completely at ease as if the last half hour of nonstop practice hadn’t happened, and Maki couldn’t take her eyes away. When it came to Umi, she never could.

At least, until she saw it. Kotori started talking and gesturing wildly, probably telling a story of some sort. Umi’s lips curled into a smile, and then parted as she laughed. Maki felt an ugly feeling rise up in her chest and quickly looked away. She had always considered Umi’s smile to be rather charming, and at some point she had started wanting to see it more often. For some reason though, whenever she saw Kotori or Honoka or even Eli make her smile now, it made Maki upset.

An intrusive thought shot through her head.  _ You’re mine, you know. You’re not allowed to be happy with anyone else. _ Maki flinched and shook her head to dispel it. What a ridiculous sentiment. She was still confused about how exactly she felt about Umi, but she knew that wasn’t it. That couldn’t be it. 

“Maki-chan, are you okay?” a voice asked. Maki turned to the side, bewildered.

“Oh, Hanayo...yeah, I’m fine.” Her gaze drifted again to the second-years, to Umi, and she immediately regretted it. “Just need to go to the washroom,” she stammered out as she stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Maki could feel Umi glance inquisitively at her as she made her way to the door. But as she was now, she couldn’t bring herself to meet her sempai’s eyes. If this continued, she didn’t think she could meet Umi’s eyes again.

_ When did this get so complicated? _

* * *

A week had passed since they’d introduced the new song. Umi took her time putting away her archery equipment as the day’s practice ended. She knew Maki was waiting for her at the music room, and normally she would hurry over as fast as she could, but things had been different lately. Maki was distancing herself from her. At first, it had only been when other people were around. Umi thought she was imagining things, but after a while she was sure that the first-year wasn’t meeting her gaze and only talked to her when directly addressed. It didn’t affect their songwriting, so Umi didn’t comment on it, thinking that the first-year would come talk to her about whatever the problem was whenever she was ready. But now, even when they were alone, Maki refused to look her in the eyes, and seemed uncomfortable when they were sitting next to each other. It was worse than their first few awkward meetings, and the second-year didn’t have the slightest clue why it was happening.

Umi tried not to think too much about it, but if she was being honest, it hurt. She had grown to like spending time with Maki. Their regular songwriting sessions were the highlight of her week, even more than archery. She’d thought it was special for her partner as well.  _ Was it all a lie? _ Umi needed to find out. As she approached the door to the music room, she made her resolve. It probably wouldn’t be pretty, but she needed to ask. She needed to know.

She put her hand on the doorknob, but froze. Peering inside, she saw two figures. Maki, of course, but Nico was there too. Maki’s back was to the door, but Umi could tell she was crying in the shorter girl’s arms. Umi let go of the knob.  _ So that’s how it is _ . She didn’t know what they had been talking about, but it was obviously a private matter. It would be best for her to wait outside, somewhere she couldn’t see them. She wouldn’t push herself somewhere she didn’t belong.

And yet...she didn’t move. Seeing Maki crying made her want to run to her side. Venomous emotion rose in her head and her heart. Why was Nico there? Why wasn’t it her there? Umi’s fist clenched so tightly her nails drew blood from her palm.  _ It should be me consoling you, you don’t need anybody else. _

And then, as if hearing her thoughts, Nico looked up and saw her. Realizing her mistake, Umi willed herself to turn away, breaking into a run down the hall. She’d have to deal with it eventually, but for now she just needed to get away--

“--Where are you going, idiot?” An ice cold hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop. Umi hadn’t heard the music room door open or close, but somehow Nico had already caught up to her.

Umi turned to face her. “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” she spat out. She knew it was overly hostile, but she didn’t care.

Nico for her part, was too baffled to be offended. “What?”

“Shouldn’t you go back to her?” Umi blinked away the angry tears forming in her own eyes. “Since  _ you’re _ the one she’s crying to.”

Nico’s mouth curled into a small ‘o’ as she grasped the situation, and she softly sighed. “Geez, you kids...what am I going to do with you two? I know it’s probably all new for you guys, but you really shouldn’t take yourselves so seriously.”

It was Umi’s turn to be confused. “H-huh?”

“It’s not what you think,” Nico said, waving her hand dismissively. “Really, I don’t know why she came to me, either. If she could just be more honest about her feelings, things would be a lot simpler.” She stepped forward so that she was beside Umi. “Well, I guess that’s just how she is. Not like you’re much better. But you can get past that, right?”

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying.”

Nico smiled. “Just go to her,” she said, pushing Umi forward. The second-year looked back at her and opened her mouth as if to say something, but Nico shook her head. “Just go. You can thank me later.” Umi didn’t need to be told twice. She nodded and took off running.

* * *

 

It had been five minutes since Nico had abruptly said ‘Wait here’ and ran out the door. Given Maki had been in the middle of venting all her ugly and confusing feelings out, it was kind of embarrassing. Hearing the door open, she looked up. “Geez, Nico-chan, what took you so--”

“Maki.”

The first-year’s eyes widened. “Umi, I...”

The older girl held up a hand. “Nico explained things to me. Er, not really, but I think I have a vague idea of what’s going on. I want to hear it from you, though. Maki, why have you been acting weird lately? Please be honest. I won’t get mad, I promise.”

Maki’s gaze fell to the floor. “Because...I’m no good, the way I am right now.” She almost choked up, but she pushed herself to continue. “I love you, Umi, but I don’t want to burden you with these stupid feelings of mine.”

Umi swiftly crossed the room and put her hands on the other girl’s shoulders. “Maki, that’s not a burden to me. There’s nothing wrong with being in love.”

“ _ But there is! _ ” Maki cried out. “It hurts and it makes me have thoughts I don’t want to have, feel things I don’t want to feel. It’s not fair to you or the others. Whenever I see you with Honoka or Kotori, my chest gets so tight, and I...I...!”

“You wish you could take me away, right? You wish you could have me all to yourself.”

Maki looked up. “Y-yeah, exactly like that. How...?”

Umi met her eyes, and Maki found herself caught in the trap. “Because sometimes I wish I could have you all to myself too,” Umi said. “You’re  _ my _ prey, and I won’t allow anyone else to steal you from me.”

Maki’s face flushed. “W-what the hell is that?! Don’t just say something so weird like that!”

Suddenly realizing the words that came from her mouth, Umi followed suit, as if they were competing to see who could turn redder. “Aren’t  _ you _ the one thinking embarrassing things first?!”

“Yeah, but at least I’m not saying them out loud! That’s weird, you know!” The two tomatoes glared at each other, and then burst out laughing. “Geez, no need to go all  _ Cutie Panther _ on me,” Maki said.

Umi sat down on the piano bench next to Maki and laid her head on the other’s shoulder. “But I mean it, you know? Every word.”

“...Yeah. Me too.”


	2. Ocean Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: "Raining"

Maki gazed forlornly out the window. It was Sunday morning. The Sun, however, was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the sky teemed with dark grey rainclouds. It was raining.

“And I was gonna go out today, too...” Maki said with a sigh. Oh well. She wasn’t opposed to spending more time on the piano. Just as she was sitting down on the piano bench though, the doorbell rang. She frowned. Her parents were on a business trip for the weekend and wouldn’t be back until Monday. Who would be coming on a day like this?

She opened the door to find a certain blue-haired girl standing there in an oversized blue raincoat, holding a matching umbrella. “Umi? What’re you doing here?”

The older girl gestured behind her. “Well, on rainy days like this I always like going for a walk outside. Usually I go with Honoka and Kotori, but they’re both busy today. I was hoping you could join me instead?”

Maki glanced pointedly at the small puddles that were already forming on the road. “It’s pouring.”

Umi shrugged. “I’ve walked through worse. As long as you stay warm and dry it should be fine, no?”

Maki mulled it over. On rainy days she preferred being on her piano or curling up inside with a blanket, a mug of hot chocolate and a book, but what was the harm in a little change of pace? “Sure, let me just go get changed.” As she turned to run up to her room, Umi sneezed.

“...Hey, are you sure it’s alright?”

* * *

“So where do you go on these rainy day walks of yours?”

Umi shrugged. “Around. I don’t really have any particular destination. It’s just nice to see the world in a different light, you know?” She pointed at the sidewalk in front of them. “Look, the snails are coming out.”

Maki scrunched up her nose. “That’s...a little gross.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I think they’re kind of cute.”

“Yeah well, they can go and be cute somewhere I don’t have to look at them.” Maki turned her attention to the road. “Isn’t it a little lonely, though?” The same amount of cars drove by as when it was sunny (and although they probably should have been driving at safer speeds, a lot of them still drove as if the rain wasn’t a thing), but somehow the road looked a lot emptier. “It feels like we’re the only ones out here.”

“It’s the same as if you stay inside, isn’t it?” Umi deftly hopped over a puddle, and turned to help Maki. “If anything, I think the rain would be the lonely one.”

“...What?”

“You know, since no one ever wants to be out in the rain. No one but the snails, anyway. Doesn’t that seem sad?” Umi closed her eyes. “People love the beach, right? They love going to the ocean and swimming in it. Well, if you think about it, rain is the ocean coming to us. So it’s not fair to stay inside when it comes for a visit.” She suddenly turned to Maki, her cheeks a faint red. “I’m sorry, I said something weird, didn’t I?”

Maki snickered. “Well, yeah. But...” She couldn’t believe Umi was making her feel bad for _rain_. Literal droplets of water. Her face softened. “I think I get what you mean. If that’s how it is, then we should give the ocean a warm welcome, right?”

* * *

“Geez, it’s fine if the ocean wants to visit, but does it have to do it so forcefully?”

The two girls were marooned under the awning of some café, the rain pounding on it so hard Maki swore it would break. The café was closed so they couldn’t go inside, but the pathetic cloth above the door was the only shelter in range when the rain had suddenly turned torrential. Even with all their gear, it was impossible to get anywhere for the moment, “the moment” apparently lasting ten minutes and counting. “Sorry,” Umi muttered.

“Ah, it’s not your fault.” Maki tried to sound reassuring, but from the look on Umi’s face she wasn’t convinced. “Really, you don’t have to feel bad for this. It’s not like you knew it would rain this hard or anything. Besides, I enjoyed myself today.”

“Y-you did?!” Umi coughed. “I mean, that’s good. I’m glad you did.”

Maki tried to peer at the road, to no avail. The fog was so thick she could barely see the sidewalk. “You know what I said earlier about it being lonely?”

“Mmm?”

“I think I like this. You and me, in our own little world.”

“You, me, and the rain,” Umi corrected. “But yes, it’s special isn’t it?”

Maki nodded. “Actually...I wouldn’t mind if you invited me again next time.”

Umi smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

The next week, it was also raining. Maki smiled and started getting ready. She wasn’t surprised when the doorbell rang. And Umi, for her part, wasn’t surprised when the door opened immediately.

“Ready to go?” Umi asked.

Maki nodded. “Wouldn’t want to keep the ocean waiting.”


	3. Burden of Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: "Bad Dream" (I'm super late)  
> Domestic!AU guest starring Riko Sakurauchi as their adorable little daughter

_ Umi worked through the eight steps automatically, the movements and rhythm having long since been ingrained into memory. Set the feet. Correct the posture. Ready the bow, aim. Raise. Draw. Hold. Release. Follow through and observe. _

“Mommy.”

_ Begin the next shot. Set the feet. _

“Mommy, wake up.”

“ _ The arrow flies straight and true. This is decided within you before you even release the string. A Sonoda never misses the mark. Do you understand, Umi?” _

“Mommy!” The little girl’s yelling finally woke up her sleeping mother. The blue-haired woman drearily opened her eyes to look at her daughter.

“Nngh...Riko? What time is it?”

“It’s 1:15. I think you fell asleep waiting for mommy.”

Umi nodded. That was right. She was used to staying up late waiting for her partner to come home, but she had had a particularly exhausting day. It was the busiest time of the year for the Sonoda dojo, for both martial arts and traditional dance. Sometimes she hated the responsibilities that came with her demanding double inheritance, but there was no helping it.

Wait. 1:15 in the morning? She blinked away the remaining haze in her vision and tried her best at a stern look. “Why are you still up?”

The little girl played with her hair, a habit she’d picked up from her other mother. “Well, I  _ was _  asleep...but then I had a nightmare.” Umi immediately understood and patted the seat beside her, and Riko gladly snuggled in next to her. “It was my piano recital. I was really nervous. You tried to cheer me up, but you weren’t really happy either. I could tell. And mommy Maki wasn’t there at all. You said she would show up, but even when it was my turn she still wasn’t there. And I...and I...” The little girl started to cry. “I couldn’t move! My fingers froze! Everybody was watching, waiting for me to play and I couldn’t.”

“Oh, Riko.” Umi started running her hand through her daughter’s silky red hair, a movement that always soothed the child. “It’s just a silly dream. Neither mommy Maki nor me would ever miss your recital. And you don’t have to worry about being scared, okay? There’s nothing wrong with that. But I know you can do it.” She felt her daughter’s sobs slow down, until Riko was only sniffling. “There, see? It’s okay.” Umi considered saying more, but it would probably be best if it came from Maki. “Come on, let’s put you back to bed.”

Riko pouted and defiantly laid her head on her mother’s lap. “But I wanna see mommy.”

“Mommy will be here when you wake up. I promise. She’ll be exhausted when she gets home, and she would greatly appreciate it if you let her get some rest first, okay?” She waited for an answer, but none came. Umi looked down to find that Riko was already out, having fallen asleep still on her lap. She chuckled. “Must’ve tired herself out with all that crying...” She vaguely remembered doing much of the same when she was young. At least, her mother always teased her for it. Still, she had been hoping Riko could at least get back to her bed first. Umi wasn’t in a position where she could pick up her daughter without risking waking her up again, so she decided she’d just have to wait there until Maki came home.

She didn’t know how long it was, but her legs were starting to go numb by the time the door finally opened. “I’m home, sorry I’m so late,” Maki breathed out. The stress of the day was evident in her body and in her voice. She turned towards the couch, and was halfway to crashing into her wife and a loving embrace when she realized her precious daughter was rather annoyingly in the way. She blinked. “...What?”

“Riko had a nightmare. I calmed her down and tried to get her to go back to bed and sleep, but she, ah, skipped a step.” It took several moments for Maki’s sleepy brain to process her wife’s words, but once she did she nodded and gingerly plucked her daughter off Umi’s lap. Walking as gently as possible, Maki carried Riko up the stairs to her sakura-themed room room and laid her down on her tiny pink bed. The girl stirred as Maki tucked her underneath the covers, but did not wake, not even when Maki kissed her forehead and whispered, “I love you”.

Her mission complete, the sleepy doctor made her way to her own room, where Umi was already waiting. “How was work?” she asked as Maki crawled into bed.

“As stressful as always.” Maki sighed. “How about you? All your students doing well?”

“All the kyudo students were consistently hitting bullseye today, and no one had any major incidents. There was a bit of an accident at traditional dance, but fortunately dignity was all that really got hurt.”

“That’s a little mean, Umi.” Maki laughed. “So...what was Riko’s nightmare about?”

“Her piano recital. She got really nervous, you didn’t show up, and I couldn’t calm her down because I was too upset. She froze up in front of everyone onstage.” Umi turned onto her side to face her partner. “Maki, I--”

“I know.” Amethysts reflected amber back at her, the two women knowing they were thinking the same thing without speaking.. “She feels it twice more than either of us did, right? Even if we keep telling her we love her no matter what." Maki chuckled weakly. “To be honest...we’re probably not the best parents to grow up under. I can’t imagine what all that pressure must feel like, even if she doesn’t consciously realize it yet.” Umi nodded, silently pressing closer to the familiar warmth. “And by the way, Umi--”

“I know.” Umi didn’t look up, but she wrapped her arm tightly around Maki. “You wouldn’t leave us like that.”

Neither wanted to comment on how frail her voice sounded. “I know it's been a rough month. I'm sorry I've been leaving you two alone so much.”

“You'll be there when it counts. I know you will. That's all that matters.”

Umi believed in her. Umi always did, even when she didn’t believe in herself. When Maki was having her own nightmares of failure, Umi had been there to reassure her that it would be alright. It was the strongest support that had kept the young doctor going through her studies and transition into adult life.

“Hey,” Umi suddenly said, “but if you want to make it up to me, I know someone who could use some advice.”

* * *

“C'mon sleepyhead, you gotta wake up. The day’s not getting any longer. Don't you want to practice for your recital tomorrow?”

Riko burrowed further under her covers. “Just a few more minutes, mommy...”

Umi peeked in through the doorway. “Hey now, what happened to wanting to see mommy Maki? You were gonna stay up late last night just to wait for her, weren't you?”

Maki mock gasped at that. Riko sheepishly emerged, and then quickly launched herself at her mother. “I just really missed you last night, mommy! I...I was scared.”

“Hey, it's alright. Don't cry. I'm right here.” Maki ran her hand through her daughter’s hair, feeling the tight embrace loosen and relax. She missed this. How much more time with her family would she have to sacrifice? “You know I love you, right, Riko?”

“Mhm.” Her daughter’s voice was small and coarse from her sobs, but it was genuine.

“I love you more than my job. I love you more than my piano. And, don't tell mommy Umi but...” Maki leaned over and stage whispered, “I might even love you more than her.”

Riko was aghast. “But mommy Umi’s right behind you!”

Without missing a beat, Umi stepped up with a mischievous smile. “That’s alright, Riko.” She whispered into her other ear, “Because I love you more than mommy Maki too.”

The two adults stuck their tongues out at each other, and the trio erupted in laughter. Maki turned back to their daughter. “So, feeling better now?” 

“Sort of. I'm still nervous though. Mommy Maki, Mommy Umi, how come you never get nervous?”

They shared a look. “Oh Riko, of course we get nervous,” Umi said. “All the time. We just don't show it as much because we're more used to it.”

Riko was wide-eyed. She couldn’t imagine her parents being anything less than the confident, perfect duo they were in her eyes. “In fact,” Maki said, “I'll tell you another secret.” She pushed back just a bit so her daughter could see the sincerity in her face. “I have bad dreams sometimes too. My parents and everyone around me always expected a lot from me from the beginning. I was scared, but I wasn’t supposed to show that. So it showed up in my dreams a lot. When I was your age, I dreamed that I couldn’t play the piano anymore. Even now, I dream that I mess up at work and everything goes wrong because of me. I dream that I make a mistake, and everyone starts hating me because of it.” Umi grabbed Maki’s hand as the latter continued to talk. “And I know Mommy Umi gets dreams like those too sometimes.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

“It does, a little. But it’s just a dream. And every morning I wake up to a beautiful, talented wife and a beautiful, talented daughter, and I know that I’m gonna be okay.”

A moment passed as Riko let those words sink in. And then, she nodded. “I see...I think that makes sense.” She turned to the side. “Look, mommy Umi’s face is all red!”

The archer pouted at her wife. “That’s not fair. Since when can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?”

Maki unconsciously started playing with her hair. “Well, don’t get used to it. But anything for my precious little baby, right?”

Riko looked up. “So you’re gonna be at my recital, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	4. Rules of Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: "Pocky Game"

Maybe it was the faint hint of red on Maki’s cheeks. Maybe it was her nervous tic of playing with her hair already on high speed before they’d even said anything yet. Or maybe it was the suspicious item held in her other hand. For one reason or another, Umi had a bad feeling as soon as Maki walked in the music room with what she was sure was a box of Pocky.

“Good afternoon,” Maki greeted politely.

“Afternoon. What’s that?” Umi nodded at the red box in the musician’s hand.

“What’s what?” A bead of sweat rolled down Maki’s cheek, evidence of the effort she was putting in maintaining a straight face.

“That.” Umi pointed right at it, leaving no room for ambiguity. Whatever game was afoot, the archer would shoot right for the heart of it. After all, the sight of Nozomi and Eli playing that shameless game was still seared into her mind. So was the teasing that had followed, Nico and Honoka and Rin turning to the two of them and asking if  _they_ ever did anything like that.

“O-oh.” A stutter. Maki’s good, but cracks are showing in her armor. Umi prays it’s enough hesitation that she’ll back down. “It’s just a snack. I didn’t have a lot for lunch, so I’ll probably get hungry later.”

Umi tried to find her next angle of attack, but before she could Maki pulled out her music sheets and set them up on the piano with slightly more force than was necessary. “Come on, let’s get to work.”

Umi took it seriously, and therein was her mistake. She thought she could stay vigilant. But somehow, the familiar rhythm of their work process and the comforting presence of her girlfriend lulled her into a sense of security. When she finally remembered the earlier threat, it was only from the sound of Maki opening the box. Umi’s eyes widened. She was too late.

“Hey, Umi.” The archer’s instincts told her she shouldn’t look. It would only guarantee her doom. But Maki’s voice compelled her to follow. So she did. She brought her eyes up to Maki’s and saw a stick of the chocolate-covered treat in her mouth, the other end pointing right at her. The opening shot was fired, and despite herself, Umi knew her only option was to fire back. Still, she tried to resist.

“W-we’ll get crumbs in the piano.” She knew Maki would already have a plan to prevent any harm to her precious instrument, but she tried it anyway. Without breaking eye contact, Maki grabbed the piano cover and pulled it down. The black and white keys were hidden away, and all that was left was a girl with red hair and a girl with red cheeks and a cursed red box of tricks. With no alternate course of action left, Umi bit the bullet, and also the Pocky stick.

Maki’s eyes shone with triumph as she pressed the advantage. Umi was frozen on her end, but the look on Maki’s face said she would gladly wait an eternity for Umi to continue, though the second-year doubted they would go ten minutes before Maki realized how stupid and shameless she was being. The only problem was that ten minutes _was_ an eternity anyway. Once again, with no other choice, Umi timidly moved to meet her opponent.

They took two more turns each, Maki taking bold moves forward while Umi barely inched up the stick. Umi felt a line of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth. Whether it was from the Pocky snack or Maki looking--dare she say it--like a snack, Umi didn’t know.

At that point, Maki apparently got bored of waiting and made the decisive move, leaving only a hair’s breadth of Pocky. Umi yelped in panic, and the remaining piece dropped down beneath them, landing silently on the piano bench. A second passed as they both looked at it. Then two. Umi tried to stop herself from trembling. It was over now, right?

“Hmm, surrender, huh?” Maki muttered. She looked back up at Umi, who did likewise. A second mistake. She forgot how close Maki still was. Umi’s face was so hot she thought she would explode. “Unfortunately, I don’t take prisoners.”

And Maki went for the kill. Well, figuratively probably, but Umi really did faint, and accidentally pulled Maki down with her. They landed on the floor with a thud, and somehow Maki found herself trapped underneath her unconscious sempai.

“H-hey, you can’t just pass out after all that! ...Umi!!”

* * *

 

“...” Seven pairs of eyes stared at the two songwriters and the twin bandages on their faces. The two of them stared back.

Rin, having the weakest sense of self-preservation, was the one to break the silence. “So, uh, what hap-”

She was mercilessly cut down by both. “ _No_.”

And no one ever spoke of it again. However, everyone did notice that whenever a box of Pocky was brought out in the clubroom, both of them blushed and refused to look at it, or at each other.


	5. Two in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: "all-nighter"  
> Got super busy and fell behind, but I'll catch up!

The sound of two people’s footsteps echo through the dark, empty halls. The μ’s songwriters are returning to the music room carrying their cheap storebought dinners and an ample supply of coffee. “As expected, the school is a totally different place when no one is here, huh?”

Umi nods. “I always thought it would be fun for all nine of us to sleep over at the school one time, but if it’s only two people...it’s actually a little scary.” 

Maki raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you actually believe what Nozomi said.”

* * *

 

_ Nico raised her hand. “Wait, I still don’t get it. Why were the tomatoes even anywhere near your piano?” _

_ Maki’s cheeks flared up. “L-look, the point is, my piano’s broken, and apparently it’ll take a month before we can even get it looked at. That’s fine if it’s just me being inconvenienced, but Umi and I haven’t finished writing the next set of songs yet, and with our current timetable we need to have them done by tomorrow.” She turned to Kotori. “I’ll need to borrow the music room tomorrow night. I know it’s short notice, but do you think it’s possible?” _

_ Kotori tapped her cheek. “Well, if I remember right the rule is requests have to be submitted two weeks in advance...”  _

_ Eli spoke up. “No one else will be using the music room tomorrow morning though, so hopefully the principal will let it slide.” _

_ “Just be careful,” Nozomi added with that shit-eating grin of hers. “There are rumors that this school is haunted at night, ya know~” _

* * *

“No, of course not,” Umi says. “Still, it’s not exactly my ideal working environment.” They step into the music room and turn the light on, creating a small island of light in the sea of darkness on the school grounds.

Maki sets her dinner down next to the bags they’d already brought in case they end up having to pull an all-nighter at the school, and then sits down on the piano bench with a sigh. “Well, I guess we brought it on ourselves. And we’ve been so good about meeting deadlines, too...”

Umi flips open her notebook to a blank page as she takes her place at a desk beside the piano. “I know...our workload’s just getting overwhelming for the pace we’ve been going at. We’ll need to be more diligent after tonight.”

They set to work, piecing together the thoughts and ideas they had gathered over the last few days. It’s a level of productivity that would surely be impossible for anyone other than the pair of hardasses. Fueled by their convenience store dinners, snacks supplied by the other members, and truly copious amounts of coffee, blank white pages are stained with their work. The two work at a frantic pace and yet at the same time are ponderously slow, never once sacrificing quality for speed. The only thing they give up is their usual orderliness, the neat pile they started with turning more and more into a scattered heap of lyrics and notes. In between thoughts, Umi briefly considers how tedious it would be cleaning up and organizing it all in the morning. The clock, however, tells her there is no time to stop and fix it: It’s already midnight, and they are still only halfway to their quota. Maki senses it too. She finishes the piece she’s working on, and turns to Umi, who is still writing down the lyrics she had just run by Maki for confirmation. “Hey, should I--”

Umi doesn’t even look up. “Please.”

“On it.” The first-year walks over to their bags and lays out their futons while Umi finishes up her part of the current song. This is the level of communication that the two operate at, half-sentences and quick glances conveying all the information they need to communicate with each other. It isn’t just because of the months they have spent working together like this, it’s a connection that could be rivalled perhaps only by Eli and Nozomi. If it wasn’t for this, there was no way they could possibly finish within the night.

Taking that into consideration, it’s hardly a surprise to Maki when Umi notices the glances she keeps stealing even from across the room. “Aren’t you looking at me a little too much?” The words come out grumpier than she probably intended, but Maki doesn’t mind. They’re both getting tired. They still have four songs to get through. They want to finish this and get as much sleep as they still can. There’s no time to admire how Umi’s hair still manages to look soft and silky despite how disheveled it’s gotten. There’s no time to imagine Umi’s toned arms carrying her to bed as she slowly falls asleep. Maki knows this.

“Only because you're so unfairly pretty it’s distracting, Umi-sempai~”

\--Maki knows this, but still says something ridiculous like that. It’s a testament to how tired Umi is that there’s a delay of 2 seconds before she reacts. “G-geez, what are you saying? Focus on the work, Maki.”

The first-year can’t help herself. Maybe it’s the soft bedding urging her to just lie down and pass out. “But Umi-sempai, it’s scary here. Maybe there really is a ghost. Won’t you hold me? Aah, and I’m tired and sleepy~”

Umi’s eyebrow twitches. “Maki...now you’re just being petulant.”

She’s right, of course, but honestly this is stress-relieving in a really weird way, so Maki figures she’ll keep at it a little more. “Can’t we just go to sleep now? We can just tell the others how hard we worked tonight and they’ll feel bad and let us off the hook, you know. Please, Umi- _ chan _ ?”

Suddenly, the second-year stops writing and sets her notebook down on her desk. Maki freezes, the small smile on her partner’s face striking more fear into her heart than any menacing glare could.  _ Now I’ve done it _ . Well, at least if Umi kills her she won’t have to write any more songs for the night. She watches as her partner stiffly gets up and crosses the room like a hawk coming down on its prey. Umi looks down at her for a moment, as if giving the first-year a chance to say her prayers.

And then she kisses Maki. A short, chaste one, but it’s enough to stun Maki into silence. She follows with an affectionate pat on the head as she looks Maki straight in the eye. “We said we’d get these songs done by tonight, and we will. Just bear with it a little longer, okay? I’ll see that you get enough rest afterwards.”

When Umi lets go and moves back to her seat, Maki very nearly falls over. The tamed pianist quietly returns to the piano to finish their mission, a little more red-faced than before. She’s still tired, but she doesn’t complain.

She also notices Umi’s eyes wandering to her more than is strictly necessary, but she  definitely doesn’t complain about that either.


	6. Next to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: "Hand Cuffed Together"

Maki tried to ignore the curious glances from passersby as she walked down the street with Umi on a bright Sunday afternoon, metal chains jangling with each step. “Why did we agree to this again?”

“It’s a bonding exercise!” said the second-year beside her, mustering as much enthusiasm as she could. That was indeed how a certain student council president had described the activity in the clubroom. With the upcoming duo/trio singles, Eli figured it was the perfect time for something like this. Maki had asked how the three of them would go about it since they were the only trio, but Eli  _ conveniently _ already had a prior commitment with her family.

“Yeah, I know that’s what Eli said, but honestly I think her and Nozomi do a different kind of ‘bonding exercise’ with this kind of thing.”

“M-Maki! That’s shameless! Indecent! Aghh!” Umi covered her face with her hands. But, since Maki’s right hand was cuffed to Umi’s left, the sudden motion threw her off her feet. Only the reflexes of a trained idol saved the both of them from turning into a spaghetti mess on the ground. Umi smiled sheepishly. “Oh, right. Sorry.”

Maki sighed. “Yeah, whatever.” She tugged her hand back towards her, returning their bound arms squarely in-between them. “Eli said this is supposed to get us in tune with each other’s movements, but it seems more like a burden than anything. And it’s not like we’ll be this close to each other when we’re performing.”

Umi scratched her cheek. “I think it has some merit. We  _ are _ forced to walk in step with each other,” she said, pausing as if to indicate their perfectly synchronized footsteps. “And, well, I have picked up on some of your mannerisms.”

“...Well, I guess that’s to be expected for the kyudo star.” Umi didn’t immediately note the competitive edge in Maki’s voice, until a few minutes later when she noticed the younger girl was just...observing her. Really intently. She would’ve walked into a lamppost if Umi didn’t pull her out of the way.

“Um, Maki...? You shouldn’t feel like you  _ have _ to study my movements or anything. It’s just something that I’ve learned to do if I spend enough time with someone.”

“Shut up. What if I’m the only person who doesn’t get anything out of this?”

“Maki, the other pairs include Nozomi and Nico, and  _ Honoka and Rin _ . Those two are probably just going around doing stupid things.”

“Going around doing stupid things  _ in sync _ .”

“What about Eli? She’s missing out on this entirely.”

Maki puffed her cheeks. “Yeah, but you two spend a lot of time together already when you work on the choreography, you’re probably the person who knows her body the best, aside from Nozomi.”

Umi reddened, and she had to fight the urge to cover her face again lest she trip them both up again. “Augh, do you have to say it like that?!”

“Well, it’s true isn’t it?”

Was that jealousy in Maki’s voice? The second-year opened her mouth, but debated on whether she should say anything. Maki took that as more embarrassment regarding Eli. “See? You can’t even say anything because you know I’m right.”

“No, actually, um...” Umi stopped walking. Maki was forced to stop too. “It’s you,” the second year whispered, so softly Maki isn’t sure she actually said it.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m saying,” Umi tried again, playing with her hair in a way that looked oddly familiar. “The person whose body I look at the most...it’s you.”

Maki felt her face catch fire. She stepped back, barely remembering to keep her right arm out so she wouldn’t pull Umi after her. “H-hey, don’t just say something like that out loud in public!”

“...Oh, that’s where you draw the line?!”


	7. Fall Down Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: "Catching a Cold"  
> Domestic!AU, mentioning Riko as their adorable little daughter

Maki blew gently on the bowl, waiting until it was done steaming. “Here you go, Umi.”

The blue-haired woman gave the redhead a weak smile as she accepted the warm soup. “Thanks, Maki. You’re the best,” she said with a sniffle.

“Hmph. Just because you’re married to a doctor doesn’t mean you can neglect your health, you know. You’ll get  _ me _ sick worrying about you.”

Umi grinned. “But my wife’s the best doctor in the world!”

Maki glared at her. “I’m serious, Umi. Rin was almost hysterical when you passed out at the dojo. You’re lucky it’s just a cold.”

Umi’s gaze dropped to her lap, her amber eyes staring back at her in the warped reflection in the soup Maki had made for her. “...Yeah. Sorry about that. I made everyone worry unnecessarily, huh?”

Maki brushed a stray strand of hair behind her lover’s ear. “Look, I know you’ve got a lot of responsibilities as the master of the Sonoda dojo, but you’re responsible for yourself as well.” She glanced at a photo displayed prominently on the bedside table. A picture of the three of them, their happy little family. She looked so vulnerable and fragile, Umi worried she might break at the slightest touch. “Besides, what’ll Riko say if you’re too sick to go to her recital? She needs you, Umi.” Her voice cracked as she added, “I need you.”

The blue-haired woman sat up straight. “...Maki. It’s just a cold and a lack of sleep, you know.” With her free hand, she wiped away the stray tears that were running down the doctor’s cheeks.

“Yeah.” Maki sniffed. “I know. It’s just...I see too much at work. Families. Some of them with children so young they don’t even know what’s going on.” She grimaced. “I just, it’s hard not to think sometimes, you know? And then Rin called and she had no idea what could have happened...it sounded too familiar. I was prepared for the worst.”

Umi wondered how much her wife panicked when she got that phone call. She didn’t remember much of what happened; the look of concern on Rin’s face being the last thing she saw before she blacked out. She woke up later in a hospital bed, a clearly sleep-deprived Maki standing there as if she was trying to scare the illness out of Umi’s body. Actually, she was surprised Maki hadn’t yelled at her when she woke up then. She vaguely remembered noting that that was well beyond Maki’s working hours. 

Grasping what she’d put her partner through, Umi set her bowl to the side and took Maki’s hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. “Sounds like  _ you’re _ overworking yourself too, doctor.” Umi pulled her closer, and Maki relaxed into the embrace. Umi could feel the tension in her shoulders. “I can forget to take care of myself sometimes, but I won’t forget what I promised you, Maki. I won’t ever leave you.”

“Dammit Umi, if you remember that then start  _ acting _ like it,” Maki shot back. Her tone wasn’t angry, though. Just tired. With a rueful smile, she added, “Heh, like I have any right to say that, huh? We’ve both been working ourselves to death.”

Umi suddenly got an idea. “Hey, tomorrow’s your day off, right?” It seemed like an eternity since the last time either of them thought about days off. Even when they weren’t physically at work, lately it seemed one or both of them always ended up with errands to run and papers to read through and sign off on. “Let’s have a movie night. Riko’s been asking for something like that for a while now.”

“Why don’t we invite Rin and Hanayo, too? You definitely owe Rin for giving her a scare.”

Umi chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose I do. Riko’s been wanting to see You-chan again, anyway.”

“I’ll go call them,” Maki said, slipping out of Umi’s arms and standing up. “Feel better soon, yeah? It won’t do to have you passing out again while we have guests over.”

Umi beamed. “With you as my doctor? Naturally.”


	8. Wheel of Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: "Amusement Park AU"

“The Wheel of Fortune, huh?” Umi analyzed the design on the card, but whatever symbols and meaning it carried flew over her head. “Well? Is it good or bad?”

“Why so urgent? I thought you didn’t believe in my card readings, Umi-chan.”

The blue-haired teen resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her coworker. “I don’t, so the faster you tell me what this is supposed to mean the sooner I can forget about it and get back to work.”

The older girl just laughed. “Just because you forget about it doesn’t mean it won’t come true.” She turned her attention to the card. “So, the Wheel of Fortune. For your information, Umi-chan, the cards are never purely good or purely bad. But this one is especially tricky. It’s a sign of changing fortune, a reminder that good times don’t last forever, but neither do bad ones.” She looked back up. “So, Umi, have you been particularly lucky lately?”

Umi recalled her latest string of misfortunes. Her umbrella broke while she was walking home in heavy rain. She tripped while carrying a box of her favourite manjuu and watched it get run over. She somehow got six different papercuts throughout the week. Bird droppings landed right on her head--three times in one day. “...Er, not exactly.”

Nozomi smiled. “Good, then your unlucky streak ends today.”

Umi smiled, before she remembered she was supposed to not believe in any of this. “R-right, well I highly doubt that.” She coughed. “Some kid’s barf will probably land in my hair or something today. Yeah.”

“That’s a strange thing to wish for, Umi-chan. You’re not even working the dangerous rides today.”

“I’m not wishing for it to happen!”

* * *

The hours flew by uneventfully, which Umi figured was at least better than she’d expected with the way her luck had been going. The only noteworthy thing that had happened was her friends Honoka and Rin, and a few other girls they’d brought, dropping by to say hi before running off into the jungle of metal and people, all excitement and energy. It was ridiculous how well they fit in with the younger children running around followed by their slightly-out-of-breath parents. She was glad she had an excuse not to have to keep an eye on them, but at the same time she was worried what trouble they’d get into on their own.

Umi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Keeping one eye on the Ferris wheel as it turned, Umi pulled it out to see who it was. A text from Honoka: _hey umi-chan r u done workin yet?_

 _Almost, I’m off in twenty minutes_.

_can maki-chan come stay with you? rin hanayo and i wanna go on the big rides but maki’s got a headache already._

_Sure._ Umi had to think for a moment to remember who Maki was. When Honoka and Rin had come by, they’d introduced their two friends to her as well. She was pretty sure Maki was the redhead. She didn’t seem shy, especially next to the bespectacled one, but she was reserved, not having said anything more than her name. Under the surface though, she looked bewildered, like a tourist hopelessly lost at the airport. Umi didn’t know if it was conscious, but the girl made her presence so small she was practically invisible next to the two obnoxiously loud gingers.

“Um...you’re Umi, right?”

The underpaid employee looked up. “Oh, you’re here already.” She looked around for their friends, but there were no orange-haired idiots in sight. “What, they didn’t even bother walking you here? How inconsiderate.”

“Ah, no, I told them I could find you by myself. We were just nearby, anyway.” The redhead awkwardly approached her, stopping outside the fence that sectioned the control booth off from the public.

Umi figured she should try to make conversation. “So, not good with rides?”

“Apparently not. I’ve never been to an amusement park before, so I had no clue what it would be like.”

Umi tilted her head. “You’ve never been?” Where did Honoka and Rin find this girl? They always teased her for being a bit of a bore but even she’d been to amusement parks with her family when she was young. And when they were old enough to go on their own, well, Umi still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of them running around without some kind of supervision.

“My parents used to ask if I wanted to go but I never saw a reason to.” Maki shrugged. “I prefer going to museums or the orchestra.”

“Ah. I’m guessing Honoka and Rin dragged you here, then.”

“Yeah. Rin’s been pestering me to go since she found out I’ve never been, and I ran out of excuses, especially since Hanayo finally came too.”

Umi gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew too well how persistent Honoka and her partner in crime could be. “Did you have fun, at least?”

A moment passed as the girl considered it. “...Yeah, I guess.” She looked almost disappointed to find that she didn’t entirely hate the experience. “This headache is killing me, though.”

“Oh, I’ve got some Meridon with me. You want one?” Maki nodded, gratefully taking the pain reliever. Umi turned her attention to the Ferris wheel as people got off and the few people in line took their place. “What are you going to do for the rest of the day?”

Maki rested her chin on the cold metal fence. “Well, I don’t want to make my headache any worse, so I guess I’ll just wait for Honoka and Rin to tire themselves out. They’ll never let me hear the end of it if I go home early.”

Umi shook her head. “Hey now, there’s no point being at an amusement park if you’re not gonna enjoy yourself. If you want, I’ll go around with you after my shift ends. I can show you the gentler rides that should be better for your head.”

The redhead was silent again as she considered the proposal. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Umi beamed. “Great. I’m off in ten minutes, but I do have to wait for my replacement to show up.”

On cue, a new voice replied, “I’m right here.”

Umi turned around. “Oh, Eli! You’re pretty early today.”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t have anything else to do so I figured I’d come let you off early. Besides,” she gestured towards Maki, “Nozomi told me you might, ah, ‘be getting lucky’ today.”

“ _Eli!_ ”

“Hey, hey, Nozomi’s words, not mine.” She pulled out a key and unlocked the gate to the control booth. “Now get out of here and go have fun with your new friend.”

Umi didn’t miss the teasing smile on her coworker’s face, but she chose to ignore it. “Thanks, Eli.” She turned back to her guest. “Right, just let me get my stuff and get changed, okay?”

* * *

 

It was a perfect day to be at the amusement park. There were enough clouds to keep the sun’s heat from getting unbearable, and even the humidity was down. Although it was summertime, it wasn’t overly crowded, so they thankfully barely had to wait in line. The rides that Umi figured would be safe for Maki were terribly spread out, she couldn’t imagine having to stand in line for hours after walking across the entire park.

They chatted about random things as they milled around. Umi learned that Maki was actually in Rin and Hanayo’s class, but she spent most of her time in the music room. She hadn’t intended to get too close to anyone, preferring to be studying or playing the piano, but Rin and Hanayo found out they lived in the same direction from school and they ended up walking home together. Her parents were doctors, and Maki was studying to eventually become one too. She liked tomatoes, and hated mikan (Umi thought she heard a little orange-haired girl gasp when Maki mentioned that).

What she didn’t say, but Umi noticed, was that she was lonely. It was obvious in the way her eyes lingered on families sharing their sugar-loaded desserts and groups of friends excitedly searching for their next conquest. She wondered how often the girl tried to act as the perfect genius she was expected to be, and how often she pushed her own feelings aside for the sake of that act.

She didn’t know what compelled her to do it, but she reached out and took hold of Maki’s hand.

“Umi...?”

The older girl kept her gaze focused ahead of her, hoping she looked cool and reliable and not embarrassed or scandalized which she totally was. To her relief, though, Maki didn’t say anything or let go.

* * *

 

“Well, I think we’ve been to all the rides you can go on,” Umi said with a satisfied sigh. The sun was going down, the sky turning pink and purple in one last blaze of glory.

Maki frowned. “What about the one you were running?”

“The Ferris wheel?” Umi hesitated. She’d been on it before, of course, but always in a group. Going on it with just one other person...seemed rather intimate for her.

“Is there a problem? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Umi shook her head. “No, let’s go. You’ve never been on one before, right? The view at the top is something else, you should see it.”

When they got there, they found Eli looking incredibly bored, and not a single soul in sight. “Umi! Please tell me you’re gonna ride this thing.”

Maki looked at the empty space where people were to line up. “Um, why is no one here...?”

“I forgot, there’s a lull in activity around this time. Most people are in line for the flashier rides, and anyone who still wants to ride the Ferris wheel usually just waits until it’s night time to see all the lights. It’s never been completely empty before, though.” Umi shifted uncomfortably, wondering if it was an omen. “If you don’t like that, we can wait until more people show up.”

“No, it’s fine. I like seeing the horizon at dusk, anyway.”

Eli grinned. “Thanks, you two. I’ll make this a ride to remember.” Umi decided not to think about that too hard as they climbed in one of the cars. Wouldn’t want to worry her companion.

Maki looked around the small, sparse car as they started to move. “So...we just go around a few times? Really slowly? None of that fast up-and-down and looping stuff?”

Umi pointed at the window. “Yeah. It’s a little relaxing, being so far away from all the activity but still being able to see and hear it. I don’t mind talking, of course, but the real draw is in the view.”

The redhead turned her head as indicated, and gasped. She probably hadn’t realized just how tall the Ferris wheel was. Even now, Umi could forget just how high up it went. From the top, she could easily see clear across the park. Everyone on the ground looked like ants. The distant sounds of laughter and screaming drifted up into the lavender clouds. Umi saw a wistful spark in the other’s eyes. “...Okay, I guess I’ve been missing out. This isn’t bad.”

“Right? To be honest, I’m actually not really into rides either,” Umi said. “I don’t really enjoy roller coasters, though Honoka and Rin have never stopped trying to find one I’ll like. The Ferris wheel, though...it’s not like it’s the only way you can find a view like this, but in a place like this, it’s special, isn’t it?”

Maki just nodded, watching the people slowly get bigger as their car came back down. “Please tell me it goes back up,” she breathed.

“Yeah, we get three revolutions.” Maki made a noise that sounded almost like a squeal.

The second revolution passed in silence, both of them just taking in the view. On the third one, however, just as they were reaching the highest point, the Ferris wheel groaned as it suddenly came to a stop. Maki looked at Umi. “Wh-what happened?”

“I’m not sure, maybe something broke.” Umi suddenly remembered her streak of bad luck. Was this part of it? She pursed her lips. It was fine if it was just her, but did it have to affect Maki too...? _Nozomi, please, let your prediction come true._

“So...are we stuck here?”

“Yeah, until they fix whatever’s wrong.” Umi looked at the hard metal floor, trying to think how she could make it up to the other girl. “Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Maki’s voice brought her back attention back up, surprised at the ecstatic wonder of it. “Look outside!”

The sun was almost completely gone, the sky quickly shifting from dark blue to black as it disappeared behind the horizon. In response, all the many buildings, rides, and attractions of the amusement park lit up one by one, a wave of bright and colourful neon lights coming alive and pulsing through the darkness. The fleeting violet sky was romantic, but this artificial aurora was something else entirely. “You know,” Maki said, “I’m not really a fan of big crowds and loud noises. It always looked so chaotic, I didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy themselves like that. Life’s chaotic enough as it is, isn’t it?” She put a hand up to the cold glass, as if reaching out for the world she’d newly discovered. “I think I’m starting to get it, though.”

The car shuddered, and slowly the wheel began to turn once again. Umi watched the sea of lights start to fade from view. “Huh, that was fast.” She was almost disappointed.

When they reached the bottom, Umi made to open the door, but Maki spoke up again. “Hey, Umi?”

She stopped.“Yeah?”

“I think...I’d like to come back here again, one or two more times. Would you go with me?”

Umi’s smile was as bright as any of the lights outside. “Definitely.”

_A wheel of fortune, huh?_

* * *

 

As the midnight-haired girl waved goodbye to her friends with a promise to come with them the next time, footsteps approached from behind. She turned to find a certain purple-haired coworker smiling knowingly at her. “So, Umi-chan, how was your luck today?”

Umi rolled her eyes. “Oh, fine, so it wasn’t completely terrible. Doesn’t mean I’m sold on your ‘spiritual power’ noise, though.” She looked past Nozomi to the other coworker who had approached. “What even happened back there, by the way?”

Eli winked. “I told you I’d make it a ride to remember, didn’t I? You’re welcome, by the way.”

She was running before Umi even fully processed the words. A smart decision, because Umi ran _very_ fast when embarrassed and angry.

“ELIIIIIII!”


	9. Candy Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 9: "Challenge Festival AU"  
> The SIF event in question, Challenge Festival Round 4, hasn't yet come out on WW at time of writing. As such, the story is based on the card art and unofficial translations of skill names.

_“Um...! Please take one!”_

_The little blue-haired girl gaped at the bright red treat suddenly held out in front of her. It looked like food, but it wasn’t anything she had ever seen before. Wonder gave way to puzzlement. “What...is it?” she asked, large, curious amber eyes turning to the purple eyes of the girl holding it up to her._

_“It’s a candy apple!” she said._

_“Is it good?”_

_The girl frowned. “I don’t know. This is my first time helping with the stall, and you’re my first ever customer.”_

_“Maki!” The woman beside her bent down, chuckling. “Be more confident than that! You’ve had candy apples before, haven’t you? Didn’t you like them?” She paused, making an ‘o’ with her mouth as if realizing something. “Oh, wait, or were those candy tomatoes?”_

_The girl flushed, turning almost as red as the apple in her hand. “Mama! You said you wouldn’t talk about that!”_

_“Don’t yell in front of your customer! You’ll scare her off.”_

_Umi didn’t mind though, corners of her mouth turning up with delight. “You’re funny.” She turned to the woman who had been standing patiently behind her, coinpurse already in hand. “Can I take one, mama?”_

_“Of course you can! Go ahead and take it. Don’t forget to say thank you!”_

_Leaving the adults to figure out their confusing money business, Umi turned back to the girl in front of her and carefully took hold of the stick, clumsily mumbling her thanks. Sizing up her newly acquired treasure, Umi stuck out her tongue and licked it. She frowned, finding no purchase in the hardened syrup. “You’re supposed to bite it, silly.”_

_“Oh.” She did as suggested, and squealed in delight at the explosion of flavour in her mouth. The hard, sugary crystal she was expecting, but underneath was the familiar crunch and subtle tartness of the apple. “This is so good!” she gasped. The other girl beamed with pride. Umi looked hard at her, gave a cautious smile, and took the leap. “Hey, your name’s Maki, right?”_

_Apparently not prepared for any more talking after her first sale, the tiny apple merchant barely stammered out a response. “Um, yeah.”_

_“I’m Umi.” She stepped forward, relieved to see that Maki didn’t take a step back. “Wanna be friends?”_

* * *

 

Umi strolled through the brightly lit festival streets, taking in all the sights. It was a little intimidating being alone in the maze of stalls and festival goers, especially since her bright blue yukata made her stand out more than she’d like, but there was no helping it. Over the years, she’d learned that festivals like these offered a unique glimpse into the spirit of a city. She especially didn’t want to miss the chance to reacquaint herself with the city of her early childhood, even if she didn’t have anyone to go with. Her mother was busy with work, and since they’d moved in the middle of summer vacation, she hadn’t had a chance to make any new friends, and she definitely didn’t remember any of her old ones. Umi had told herself she’d try and at least meet people she’d be going to school with, but so far she was having little success.

As she walked along, a small, lonesome stall caught her eye, drawing her closer. Behind the counter slouched a somewhat bored-looking girl that looked to be about Umi’s age. If Umi was looking to make friends, there were probably better places to start. In front of her, however, a wide array of colourful treats--Umi recognized them as candy apples--was on display, lined up in neat little rows. Some looked like Christmas ornaments, some were coated in gummis or sprinkles or bits of chocolate, some were even decorated to look like cartoonish faces. It would fulfill other goal in coming here. She’d always made it a point to buy a candy apple at every festival she went to. It was Umi’s unofficial mission to find the nation’s best, driven by a vague memory of one she’d had long ago. “Excuse me, miss, how much for one?”

Surprise flashed on the young merchant’s face, perhaps at actually having a customer, but it quickly faded as she forced on a more professional look. “300 yen.”

Umi fumbled for her coinpurse. “I’ll take one.”

The girl spread her arms to indicate the spectrum of sweetened fruit. “Which one would you like?”

Amidst all the creative, novelty designs, Umi spotted a plain one, coated in a uniform shade of red almost as bright as the merchant’s yukata. It seemed to call her, compelled her to reach for it. “I’ll take that one.”

As she was handed her prize, Umi couldn’t miss the scowl on the merchant’s otherwise beautiful face. “Is there something wrong, miss?”

“Ah, sorry, no, it’s just...you look familiar.” She bit her lip, obviously contemplating whether she should say anything further. “Do you go to Otonokizaka?”

Now that she mentioned it, the more Umi looked at the woman across from her, the more she felt like she knew her. Still, how could she possibly recognize her? “Well, that’s where I’ll be transferring, but I just moved here. I’m starting there after the vacation.”

The merchant frowned. “Ah, I must have been mistaken then. Sorry to bother you, miss.”

Umi started to walk away, taking a bite of her candy apple as she did so. Her eyes widened as her mouth filled with a delicious fusion of sweet crystal and tart apple, the contrast in texture and taste lighting up her taste buds. There was no doubt in her mind. She’d been to all different kinds of festivals as she and her family moved across the country, searching for this Holy Grail, this perfect blend of flavour that she’d once found long ago in a previous life. She turned back to the merchant, old memories resurfacing in the sea of her mind. Staring deep into the purple eyes of the woman before her, Umi began to remember that chance encounter so many years ago, the best friend she’d left behind when she moved away. The adventures they had together, the letters they wrote to each other to keep in touch. The promise they made to find each other again someday, a promise she’d since given up on. It all started in that crystallized moment, that one summer night--

Umi looked hard at the girl, gave a cautious smile, and took the leap. “Hey, your name’s Maki, right?”

Confusion appeared on the young apple merchant’s face, then turned to disbelief. She barely stammered out a response. “Y-yeah, and you’re--”

Umi nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “I’m Umi.” She stepped forward, relieved to see Maki didn’t take a step back. “Would you...like to be friends?”


	10. Live Viewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future!μ’s goes to watch a certain other group's live show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: "in the movies" ft. Aqours onscreen (I was thinking what to have them watch while I was scrolling through the 2L news and I was like, hey what if)  
> (at time of posting, you'll notice I've skipped over prompt 10. I've got it drafted but it's gonna need a lot of editing so)

“Ooh, it’s starting!”

“Ahh, why is it so dark in here?”

“Nico-chan, maybe if you took those stupid sunglasses off, you could actually see.”

“What, and reveal my true identity and steal all the attention away from them? That would be rude. The universe’s number one idol is gracious enough to share the spotlight with girls who would follow in her footsteps.”

Whatever snarky retort followed was lost as the theater erupted in cheers. On the screen, the nine girls appeared onstage, and the music signalled the beginning of their new beginning.

“ _Is this the fragrance of an open flower? I've received this next dream..."_

The audience bloomed with a field of lights, a slight majority of them being an appropriate emerald green, the image colour of the song’s center. Maki personally kept hers on sakura pink, and whispered “ _do your best_ ” to the girl even though there was no way she would be heard. From her own experience, she knew these feelings had a way of reaching the girls onstage despite the constraints of time and space. At any rate, she was nothing compared to her two friends going full balrog and leading calls. Nico, she was expecting, but Hanayo too?  They weren’t kidding when they gave everyone a warning that they could get ‘pretty into the calls’.

She noticed one of her friends also kept her Kingblade on sakura pink. “You know you don’t have to keep yours on the same one as mine. Don’t you have your own favourite yet?” She was sure Umi would love the more calm and responsible third-year that helped at her family’s diving shop, or at least the orange-haired leader that reminded her more than a little of their own Honoka.

“Of course I do. Am I not allowed to like the same one as you?” She paused to cheer as the song hit its climax, bright lights and special effects cranking up to complement the group’s buildup to the end of the song. The theater turned into an emerald green sea, as everyone, even the two of them, switched to the appropriate colour until the end.  

Between songs, they both switched back to sakura pink. “Actually, it’s because she reminds me of you,” Umi whispered.

“What was that?”

“Ah, never mind. Look, the next song is starting.”

Maki snorted. Was she going to have to be jealous of one of her juniors, now?


	11. Ocean Visit II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki's umbrella has a hole in it. Umi's is juuust big enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: "sharing an umbrella"

In retrospect, it was Maki's own fault. She'd noticed the hole in her umbrella last week, and it would've been easy enough to go out and get a replacement. Or, failing that, to borrow one from her parents or one of her friends. There was definitely no reason to have forgotten about it and to pull it out on a rainy day expecting it to be of use. And yet here she was, standing in the doorway gazing at--or rather, through--her useless shield, her mouth hanging open as if to imitate the glaring problem.

It was days like this that reminded Maki she wasn't always as sensible as she'd like. There wasn’t anything she could do, either. Rin and Hanayo had already gone ahead, so there was no asking them for help. Honoka and company were busy with student council work. And while she had made some other friends in her class, she didn’t feel comfortable asking them for help. Besides, she’d noticed most of them lived in a different direction from the school than she did, anyway. With nothing to do and no desire to get drenched, Maki was forced to stand at the school door and hope for the rain to die down. (Glaring at the rainclouds probably wouldn't make that happen any faster, but then again she knew someone who had once _yelled_ the rain away.)

"Oh, Maki-chan, what are you still doing here?" _Speak of the devil_. Maki turned towards the familiar voice of the student council president, flanked by her two childhood friends and vice-presidents. Honoka peered outside at the downpour. "Ah, don't have an umbrella?"

"I do, but, well..." Maki opened her umbrella to reveal the gaping hole just off the center.

Immediately, a mischievous spark flashed in Kotori’s eye. She knew an opportunity when she saw one. "Aw, don't feel bad, Honoka forgot hers entirely, so I have to share with her." She clapped her hands as if she just came up with a brilliant plan. "Umi-chan can share with you too!"

Maki rolled her eyes, fully knowing that that was her intention from the start. Ever since they found out Umi had started taking her rainy day walks with Maki, her childhood friends had been clamoring for a chance to see the two of them on one. Well, to be precise, they’d been wanting to see such a moment between their two normally reserved friends ever since they’d noticed them getting closer. "Sure, sure," she said with a sigh, but she didn’t sound unhappy.

Umi smiled wryly as she opened her umbrella and took her place at Maki’s side. "Any complaints?"

"Hmph. Then, don’t mind if I do.” She coughed. “And, uh, thanks.”

* * *

 

The rain mercilessly pounded away on everything unfortunate enough to get caught in their path, but Maki remained almost completely dry. “The ocean’s sure visiting us hard today, huh?”

“It sure is!” Umi hummed happily. “I’m surprised you’ve taken to that idea, actually. I thought you’d find it silly.”

“I mean I do, but at the same time, it’s helped me appreciate rainy days a lot more.” As she said that, she stepped over a small group of snails in the middle of the sidewalk, suppressing her disgust. “Though there are still things I’m not used to.”

“That makes me happy.” Umi looked back at Honoka and Kotori, who were quietly following behind them and observing. There would be no end to their teasing later, but at the moment she was too busy enjoying her company to care. “Honoka over there, the first time I invited her out, she was absolutely ecstatic to have an excuse to go outside in the rain. She almost ran outside without a raincoat or umbrella or anything. It’s no wonder she caught colds so often when we were younger.”

The ginger pouted. “Hey! Not as much as you, though!”

“Wait, really?” Maki looked to Kotori for confirmation. “Umi got sick even more than Honoka?”

Kotori nodded, a small smile on her face. “After a while, it was always Umi that got sick first. But only because she kept giving away her umbrella and coat and let herself get soaked, especially when it was freezing, so Honoka could stay warm and dry.”

“I always tried to refuse or take Kotori’s instead, because I didn’t want her to get sick, but then she’d just throw it at me!”

“Don’t be silly, I couldn’t live with myself if I kept letting you suffer like that.”

The look on Kotori’s face was equal parts proud and exasperated, the look of a girl that had come to terms with her friend’s almost excessive selflessness. “That’s our Umi-chan, always giving more than can be expected of her.”

A thought struck Maki. “Wait, but...if Honoka kept forgetting her raincoat and everything, why didn’t you just bring extras?”

She was met with a long silence, pierced only by the steady beating of the rainfall in the background. “I...never thought of that,” the blue-haired girl admitted.

Maki clicked her tongue. “Geez, that’s so like you, making sacrifices you don’t have to and no one asked of you, because you think it’ll make people happy even though it hurts you.” She looked hard at the girl beside her. “Seriously, you--Wait. Your shoulder.”

“My shoulder?” Umi blinked and looked at the arm closer to Maki, but saw nothing.

Maki pointed past her to her other shoulder, the one which peeked out under the umbrella. “It’s getting wet.”

“Oh, that? It’s nothing.”

“It’s unnecessary is what it is. If this umbrella isn’t big enough for us to walk like this, why didn’t you just say so?” Maki stepped closer to Umi, shrinking the gap between them so their shoulders were (slightly more than just lightly) brushing against each other.

“Ah, um, Maki...?”

She ignored the squealing from the two girls behind them, she ignored the slightly scandalized look on Umi’s face, and she tried to ignore the heat emanating from her own. She was so close she could hear Umi’s heart furiously beating. Or maybe that was her own, she wasn’t sure anymore. “There. Any complaints?”

“Well, no, but...”

Maki forced herself to look away to the side. “I was cold, anyway. It’s a long walk to my house, so you’ll keep me warm, right?” She mumbled. “I’ll uh, keep you warm too.”

Umi was similarly flustered, but she couldn’t hide her gratitude. “In that case, I’ll be in your care.”


End file.
